Fatty Puffer
Fatty Puffer is a boss appearing in the game Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He serves as the boss of the Onion Ocean and holds the Lor Starcutter's right wing. When the players first enter Fatty Puffer's arena, they see a mass of coral on the floor. If they approach it, Fatty Puffer will emerge, angered, and the battle commences. Appearance In the main game, Fatty Puffer is, as its name applies, an obese purple fish with yellow designs. He has large, droopy lips and small fins. Located around his purple eyes are masses of gray rocks, gray barnacles, and pink coral. In the Extra Mode, Fatty Puffer is now red instead of purple, but his yellow designs remain untouched. His eyes are now red and has golden rocks around his eyes. Fatty Puffer also wears a mass of gold coral on his head in the shape of a crown. Attacks Main Game: Fatty Puffer's main attacking is trying to roll into Kirby and his friends. He'll prepare his rollout for a few seconds and then try to ram into them. Fatty Puffer will hit the wall on the opposite side and will be momentarily stunned. He may also try to body slam Kirby from above. Fatty Puffer can also spit out two blue fish that resemble Blowfish. These fish will simply splash in place and won't attack. The large puffer can also spit out three globs of water which can be inhaled to obtain the Water ability. After half his health is gone, Fatty Puffer will grow twice his size. He will start off with a normal rolling attack, which can be easily dodged. Fatty Puffer can still try to body slam the gang, although he moves much quicker now. He can spit four globs of water now and can spit out two Blowfish and two Blippers. Fatty Puffer can jump in the air and create four stalactites in random areas of the ceilings. These stalactites will fall and shatter after a few seconds. Sometimes, the huge puffer may create a massive hyrdro pump from its mouth, which covers the middle area of the arena. This can be dodged by ducking below it or hovering above it. After Fatty Puffer is defeated, he will become unconcious, noted by his white eyes. He will proceed to explode, releasing the left wing. Extra Mode: Fatty Puffer Ex is now much tougher than his normal counterpart. When he does his rollout, instead of crashing into the wall, he will climb up it, go on the ceiling, come down the other wall and crash into the opposite one. The players must be careful with this attack. His body slams are much faster and he can spit out a mixture of four Blippers or Blowfish. Fatty Puffer Ex can also sput out two globs of water at once. After half his health is gone, Fatty will expand and prepare another rollout attack. However, this time he'll move back and forth rather than around the room. The huge pufferfish can now direct his hydro pump to move up and down. He can spit out a combination of five different fish. Fatty Puffer Ex can perform the same rollout attack. However, if he rolls in the same place for a few seconds before attacking, he will roll around the room similar to how he did in his first phase, except the attack is much harder to dodge to due to the puffer's increased size. He can also drop down six stalactites when he bounces. Fatty Puffer Ex can also jump onto the sitting and shoot two group of three water drops from there. After he's defeated, he will do the same animation as his normal counterpart and explode, releasing the left wing once again. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land